My Favorite Week
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Not a oneshot. After the Dipper vs. Manliness situation, Dipper finds himself trying to get into the BABBA concert. Meanwhile, Mabel's trying to get some candy from the candy truck... And then finally, Soos, Wendy, and Stand find themselves a little bratty boy pranking everyone in the Mystery Shack. Wouldn't this be your favorite week?


**Squee! I am a proud Gravity Falls fan, and I already watched the new episode! It was leaked on the internet, and I just couldn't resist! There's not really any spoilers in the story, so it's safe... alright tiny spoilers, but nothing you've already seen in the preview video they've shown. Like the Disco Girl lyrics.  
**

**Hopefully, people will actually read this story since it has a FULL plot.. it was supposed to be a oneshot for my writer's block... but I had a funny plot bunny idea. This is probably likely to happen more in real life than cartoon, but it's not angsty. Exactly the opposite :]  
**

**Full Summary****: Dipper still loves Disco Girl. A new candy truck is now passing by Gravity Falls everyday. A strange bratty boy begins to prank Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack. Yep, this is definitely going to be an interesting busy week. With Mabel chasing around a truck, Dipper attempting to sneak illegally at a concert and go backstage, and the trio trying to get rid of this little brat, things are about to get crazy..**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

It was a quiet calm day. Of course, it probably wasn't going to stay that way but we should all enjoy it while it lasts. My name is Dipper, I'm a mature almost-to-be-teen 12 year old guy. Me and my sister (who is kinda nuts), Mabel, are right now walking down the streets of Gravity Falls. Then we pass that place where the "incident" happened last week. The restaurant where I kinda got carried away with my "manliness".

But it's over now. We kept walking when all of a sudden Mabel stops, holding out her hand and eyes widening quickly on her face. Her expression is excited, amazed, and shocked- three emotions that you probably never want to show up on her face because the next expression could be crazy/insane.

"D-Dipper! LOOK!" I look at where her pointed finger leads to. A poster on a store window. It has rainbow colors aligned to each other in triangles, and in the smack middle it says:

_The Candy Truck  
_

_Coming soon to Gravity Falls  
_

_Tomorrow, actually!  
_

_Candy starting as a buck!  
_

That pretty much did it. Mabel is now hyperventilating and getting all jumped up, she has that insane eager glint in her eyes, and I know what's going to happen next. A candy truck? What the heck is that supposed to be?

"What _is_ a candy truck, anyways?" Mabel gasped at my confusion. "_You don't know?_" She asked in a sort-of accusingly tone. I shrugged and shook my head. Mabel's getting all hyper now, she must really want this.

"A candy truck is a truck full of CANDY GOODNESS! They used to sell Smile Dip!" Oh, I remember Smile Dip. There's a reason why they don't sell them anymore, and I think Mabel found out why that night when we went to Dusk 2 Dawn.

"Like an Ice Cream truck? Oh boy.." I said, knowing that Mabel would probably do anything to get to that truck and get some candy. "They cost money you know, and we don't have any money."

"I'll just ask Grunkle Stan for some money. I'm sure he'll be happy to lend me some!" I almost wanted to snort. Grunkle Stan? Give _us_? Money?

"Every word you just said was wrong. He gave us _salad dressing_ and _ketchup_ for food last week!" I argued with Mabel.

"Then I'll just have to turn on my charm. I'll do ANYTHING to get some candy," She smiled a secretive smile and made her eyes half-lidded as if she had a secret plan just in case. Oh dear. I actually kinda feel bad for the candy truck already.

"I'm gonna go prepare, see ya Dipper!" She waved and skipped off, pulling her hands into the sweater sleeves making the end swing carelessly in the air. Yep. I should be worried. Very worried. I should probably be heading home too, actually.

"Wait up, Mabel!" I started running as fast as my thin legs could carry me, but I could've sworn I passed a poster... I walk backwards to the poster on another store window. This one said:

_Babba coming to Gravity Falls TOMORROW!_

_This week, they're performing one concert of Disco Girl  
_

_Tickets are sold in the theater  
_

_Concert taking place in theater THIS FRIDAY!  
_

_DON'T DELAY!  
_

And all of a sudden I know how Mabel felt. I opened my mouth at that poster. I just wanted to rip it and keep it forever. My eyes widened and I looked closely to read it again. BABBA? DISCO GIRL! THEY'RE PERFORMING IT THIS WEEK! I HAVE TO SEE THAT CONCERT!

I quickly tear the poster before anyone can see me and run off with it, not caring for the remains that are still sticking on that store window. I have to go see this concert. But I bet the tickets cost money. I'm never going to earn enough money for that concert this Friday.

But I'll find a way. Somehow. I'm Dipper Pines. Who defeated Norman? Who chased away the ghosts? Who outsmarted Gideo- ok that was Mabel's moment to shine. BUT WHO CARES? IF I CAN DO ALL THOSE THINGS, I CAN DEFINITELY GET INTO THAT CONCERT! AND GET AN AUTOGRAPH OF MY CD!

"I'll do ANYTHING to get into that concert!" I screamed to no one in particular. I have to go prepare a plan. I run off towards the direction of the mystery shack.

I never realized that I sounded exactly like Mabel with the whole Candy Truck incident.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Hey dude, can you help me hang these signs up outside?" Soos asked Wendy, who was busy reading an outdated fashion trend magazine. "Huh?" Wendy lifted her eyes from the magazine so that Soos can wave the signs in front of her face as a signal.

"No, I'm too busy working on... uh... working the cash register." She was sitting on a plain stool in front of the cash register, and lifted her boots right next to it. Soos sighed and attempted to go outside when out of nowhere, a boy with messy orange hair appear. "Boo," He said in a small voice.

"Ah!" The signs flew out of Soos' hands and dropped to the ground with a thud. Soos instinctively ran towards Wendy and hid behind the counter. Wendy was also startled by Soos' yell and put down the magazine in her hand. She could hear Stan coming up to see what the heck was going on.

Stan came up from the stairs, obviously properly dressed with his undershirt and all. "What's going on?" He asked in that deep [cough*hated] voice.

"Oh relax you two, it's just a little kid." Wendy calmed down the two men. She went over the counter so she was in front of the boy. She kneeled, and put a smile on her face. "Hello little boy, you lost?"

"No! Get away from me, ugly!" The boy turned around and crossed his arms so that they were pressed against his chess. "Wow, you have a natural talent with kids," Grunkle Stan said sarcastically while Wendy squinted at him with a hatred glint in her eyes.

"Look, we just want to-" Wendy started but was cut off-

"I don't talk to weirdos. Especially creepy red-headed girls, smelly old guys, and fat men who don't shave!" The orange-haired boy yelled while his back was still turned to the trio.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE PUNK?"_ Grunkle Stan yelled at the boy who frankly didn't seem like he cared a thing in the world around him. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE-!" Stan was about to strangle the kid's neck, but Soos and Wendy held him back so that he didn't lay a finger on him.

"Easy, he's just a little kid." Wendy forced Grunkle Stan to calm down before he could kill the kid. "GET OUT OF MY STORE YOU LITTLE-!"

"I, Little, what?" The boy challenged teasingly, his expression evident as an evil villian's from a cartoon. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Stan pulled right out of Wendy and Soos' grasp and charged for the boy... but smoke began to appear, and Stan coughed. When the smoke was gone, so was the boy.

"AND STAY OUT!" Stan yelled out the door, not sure if the little twerp could hear but screeched it anyways. The door hit with a slam. In the bush nearby the door, came a rustle. It was the orange-haired boy. "Time for round two," He said, with an evil devious grin.

* * *

**My first Gravity Falls Fanfiction... review... it's kinda ooc I think but oh well xD...  
**

**Review Review  
**


End file.
